terra_nations_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Dundorf
Dundorf officially the Dundorfisches Reich (Luthorian: Dundorfian Realm; often called the "Dundorfian Empire") is a nation located on the eastern coast of Dovani. Geography Dundorf is largely flat on the coasts, it starts to get more hilly and mountainous as you head towards the interior of Dundorf when you arrive to the Black Mountains (Dundorfian: Schwarze Berge) which have played a pivotal role in defending against foreign invaders from the west due to the difficulty associated with crossing the mountains. The leeward side of the mountain, the western portion of Dundorf became a hotly contested area for Dundorfian leaders and it was only in the mid to late 18th century that the area was properly mapped and its inhabitants came more into the fold of the Dundorfian state. The eastern portion of Dundorf is largely dominated by dense forests and open plains. Government and politics Kaiser The Kaiser (Luthorian: Emperor) is the elected head of state of the Dundorfian Reich. The position of the Kaiser rose to power following the Reich Convention (Dundorfian: Reichskonvention) of 1864 in which the leading nobles were forced into accepting the King of Dorvik's proposal to become the "Kaiser" of the Dundorfian Reich. Previously, the Dundorfian Reich was a loosely organized confederation of Dundorfian states that were lead by an elective King who held a number of weak powers. The dominance of the Kingdom of Dorvik, backed by the King of Kruthia, and the Grand Duke of Lievenia and several other nobles alongside the Ikradonian Confederacy forced the last King of Dundorf, held by the Duke of Klings, to abdicate and swear fealty to the new Dundorfian Kaiser. While Vithmiris I is the first Kaiser from the House of Faust-Essen, he is hardly the first Dundorfian noble to force others into accepting their leadership. While the Reich has been an "elective" monarchy, the Elector's Council, which is comprised of all of the Kings, Dukes, Princes and other assorted nobles, often will be bought off by the current monarch to accept their designated heir, usually their off-spring or relatives, as the successor. Underneath the so-called "Kaiser Constitution" (Dundorfian: Kaiser Verfassung) the Reichstag (Luthorian: Realm Diet) was created with 350 seats, 200 of them appointed by the Kaiser himself, 50 elected and the remaining 50 selected as representatives from the leading nobles of the Dundorfian Reich. The constitution also officially created a civil government alongside the traditional aristocratic rule of governments, this has been in practice for sometime however Vithmiris I formalized it to placate anti-monarchist and republican elements within the Reich. The Kaiser retains significant power and authority, the ability to dissolve the Reichstag, to dismiss its members at will, veto any sort of legislation passed by the Reichstag, suspend the Reichstag, appoint its officers and leadership as well as the authority to appoint and dismiss the Reich Chancellor, the "head of the government" of the Dundorfian Reich as well as the Reich Cabinet. The formal title of the Kaiser is: His Majestic Imperial Highness, King of Dorvik, Prince of Dunlake, Duke of Vohrau, Stadtholder of the Ikradonian Confederacy, Protector of the Reich, by the grace of God, Vithmiris I, Kaiser of the Dundorfian Reich. Reich Chancellor and the Reich government While the Kaiser Constitution formally created a sort of "national" or "Reich" government, since its inception, it has been fundamentally weak and poorly funded. The leading state, the Kingdom of Dorvik largely manages and maintains affairs for the entire Dundorfian Reich. In practice, the Minister-President (sometimes called the Premier) of Dorvik has held the title of Reich Chancellor simultaneously. The Reich Chancellor (Dundorfian: Reichskanzler) sits at the head of the Reich Cabinet (Dundorfian: Reichskabinett), which is comprised of advisors to both the Reich Chancellor and the Kaiser in affairs related to the government, this is as per the current constitution. The Reich Council (Dundorfian: Reichsrat) is a body of advisors to the Kaiser appointed directly by the Kaiser and approved solely by him with limited to not legislative oversight compared to the Reich Chancellor and the Reich Cabinet. Reichstag The Reichstag (Luthorian: Realm Diet) is the unicameral legislature of the Dundorfian Reich. It posses a number of important functions but is considered weak by republican supporters in Dundorf due to the ultimate authority that the Kaiser yields. Officially, the Reichstag has the power of legislative initiative (shared with the Kaiser and the Reich Cabinet), appropriate the state budget, ability to declare war, appoint certain offices, appoint members of the Reich Cabinet and others. Their power is limited by the Kaiser underneath the Kaiser Constitution of 1865. Since the inception of the Kaiser Constitution, there was in the initial election of 1865 and another in December 1869 shortly before the new year. Another general election has not been set yet by the Kaiser or the Reichstag, though officially they current session of the Reichstag cannot sit for more than 10 years without approval from the Kaiser and a simple majority vote of the Reichstag itself. While the Reichstag has sworn to be apolitical, there are political parties and political groups forming within the Reichstag. Administrative divisions The Dundorfian Reich underneath the Interior Civil Government Law (Dundorfian: Inneres Zivilregierungsrecht; Zivilregierungsrecht) commonly known as the "Zivilregierungsrecht" was passed by the Reichstag in its first session in January 1870. The law provides for a unified, Reich controlled and appointed civil government system across Dundorf regardless of constituent state organizations. The first level sub-division of the new civil government are the "Provinces" (Dundorfian: Provinz) who have an appointed Minister-President (Dundorfian: Ministerpräsident) sometimes called a "Premier" or an Oberpräsident (Luthorian: "Head President) which is commonly found in the areas associated with the Kingdom of Dorvik and rarely outside that area. Each Province has a Provincial Administration or Provincial Government (Dundorfian: Provinzverwaltung/provinzielle Regierung) which is assisted by an appointed Provincial Council (Dundorfian: Provinzrat) which acts as a psuedo-legislature. Beneath the Provinces are the "Government Districts/Areas" (Dundorfian: Regierungsbezirke) who is headed by an appointed Government/Administration President (Dundorfian: Regierungspräsident) who is assisted by a non-legislature group known as the Government Presidium (Dundorfian: Regierungspräsidium) which focuses on local government matters. Beneath the government administrations are districts (Dundorfian: Kreis) which are further sub-divided into "Stadtkreis" (Luthorian: City district), "Landkreis" (Luthorian: Rural district) and within large cities "Gemeinde" (Luthorian: Municipality/borough). Administratively each district has a Kreistag (Luthorian: District diet) that functions as local legislature. In Stadtkreis that contain cities with a notable population there is generally a Mayor (Dundorfian: Bürgermeister) of some sort, in large cities they are often known as "Lord Mayor" (Dundorfian: Oberbürgermeister). In rural districts they are known as Land Councilor (Dundorfian: Landrat) who acts as the head of the entire district administration and is often assisted by the Kreistag. Constituent states The Dundorfian Reich is comprised of a number of constituent states. These states exist underneath the "Reich" of the which is directly lead by the Kaiser, the de facto leader of all nobility within the Dundorfian Reich. The Dundorfian Reich is made up of 3 kingdoms, 1 confederacy, 2 principalities, 7 grand duchies, 15 duchies, 2 margraviates, 3 free cities and 1 religious order. Economy -- Limited but deep supplies of oil -- Financial/banking sector seen as important -- Agriculturally strong (southern), mineral rich due to mountains (western), trade (northern/coast) -- Rapid industrialization, good for economy, bad for social/economic classes Demographics and culture *Dundorfians (German equivalent) *Ikradonians (Dutch) *TBD Neighbors *Confessional Ameliorate Church of Dundorf (Protestantism) Gallery Image:RegalEmblemDundorf.png|Reich Lesser Coat of Arms Image:Dorvish Eagle.png|Kingdom of Dorvik Coat of Arms Category:Nations